


【ggad】兔女郎

by YXS05



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠女装请注意避雷⚠钢管舞+兔女郎⚠主动的ad真可爱





	【ggad】兔女郎

今天是Gellert十七岁生日，但他并不怎么高兴，因为他的男友，品学兼优的高材生Albus·Dumbledore告诉他今天晚上要忙论文没办法陪他。作为补偿Albus给了他一张VIP卡，是某间五星级酒店的夜场表演，所以他就坐在了这里。

表演真的很无趣，看一群穿着暴露的女人在上面唱歌跳舞，Gellert只想知道Albus什么时候这么低趣味让他来看这种东西了。

Gellert非常窝火地坐着，就在他已经快要无聊到睡着的时候，会场里的灯突然全部熄灭，在几分钟之后，舞台上的聚光灯集中打在了中央，打在一个男人的身上。

那个男人，把头埋在自己胸口，脸隐匿在阴影之下，头顶是一对巨大的毛绒兔耳。男人的上身只穿了一个类似于女性的胸罩的短衣，下身白而长的腿上，渔网格子的黑色丝袜一直蔓延到大腿的根部，一个小巧的三角内裤只能虚虚地掩盖住重点部位。他暗红色的小长发在正中央上方的强光下略带柔美。全身上下，无一不诠释着性感的意义。

音乐突然切换，由悠扬转变成节奏感很强的曲目。背景音乐里若有若无地夹杂着暧昧的喘息声。一个显著的鼓点声响起，红发男人猛地张开双臂从管顶直线下滑。就在几乎要砸到地上的瞬间一个大幅度的后空翻，稳稳跪在了地上。

音乐里带着喑哑的女声开始歌唱，台上的男人像睡醒一样慵懒地起身，发丝滑落脸颊的两侧，露出一张惊世的绝美脸庞。  
Gellert的呼吸一滞，目不转睛的看着台上那个勾着狭长眼线的男人。

那是Albus。

男人带着惊人魅惑的眼睛四下撇了一眼，明显地停顿在Gellert所在的位置，瞳中带着笑意，尖尖的红舌从薄唇中探出头。Gellert的喉结动了动，有意地换了一个坐姿掩盖什么。

正中央的强光减弱，散成五束柔弱的光线。男人单手握着管，仟细的腰肢在暧昧的喘息声里踩着节奏有意地摆动。手腕猛地一收，整个人像水蛇一样缠上钢管向上，看似轻易的动作被他撩人地做出。

他的动作很柔美，和慵懒的气氛匹配的刚刚好，有意无意地放慢节奏，从自己的足尖向上，划过精致的腰线，停在锁骨上。他整个人停在钢管上，修长的手从自己的胸前摸起，一路滑到黑丝的根部，然后反向拉了回来。

带着笑意的蓝色眼睛像只高贵的猫一样半眯着，他双手握管，整个身体离开钢管，轻盈的动作像是脱离地面的鸟，旋转着，做出一系列高难度的动作之后，戛然停住。

小腿勾住钢管之后，男人反手摸过自己弧度优美的背脊，然后贴着皮肤下滑到臀勾里，色情十足地做了一个顶胯的动作，然后收回手指，用舌尖舔过。

而后缓缓滑下，背靠钢管的男人眉眼间露出淡淡的忧伤。高举的双臂反握着钢管，指尖轻轻划过金属管，深入自己的红发。他忽然间跪下，用背从后面蹭着钢管，俯趴在地上塌着腰。这个动作几乎让Gellert血脉膨胀，他相信只要是个正常男人看到这，不可能没有反应。

男人翻了个身，靠着腰的力量坐起，面对着钢管跪起来，手从钢管下端向上摸，胸膛靠着钢管开始上下扭动，微张的唇在光下泛红，左手摸上自己的胸，模仿着交配的姿势蹂躏自己的小点。Gellert想把眼睛闭上让自己冷静冷静，但身体却一点不听使唤。

音乐传来一声重重的叹息，五束光同时熄灭，舞台上顿时漆黑一片。片刻后再亮起时，台上已经空无一物了。

就在Gellert还没从刚才的刺激里回过神来，旁边走来了一个服务员，在他耳边低声说，“Grindelward先生，这边请。”Gellert掀起眼看了她一眼，眉心微皱，心里有了自己的猜想。

事实证明，他是对的。服务员把他领到了一间套房前，刷卡开门之后，服务员深深鞠了一躬离开了。

Gellert缓缓地推开门，沿着玄关走进去之后，看见的是背对着自己跪坐在床上的男人。头顶的兔耳朵还没有摘取，此时正从中间弯曲下来。他的手臂上系着红色的丝带，下身的黑色丝袜和洁白的皮肤相衬极了。

听到脚步声的Albus转过头，在一霎那的对视之后他垂下了头，微咬着下唇说，“你来啦。”

“我记得今早，学长说要做功课，不能陪我，现在是怎么回事？”Gellert背靠上墙壁，两手揣在口袋里，一副你欺骗了我最好讲清楚的表情。

“你别生气…”Albus看他这样子立刻紧张了起来，他三两下翻下床走到Gellert面前，仰起脸来讨好地对他说。Gellert凑近了才发现，这家伙不仅仅是穿了件兔女郎装这么简单，他还涂了口红。很艳很明媚的红色，衬的他肤色更加美好。

“她们说涂一点会好看。”Albus见对方盯着自己的嘴唇，下意识解释了一下。“是很好看。”Gellert一想到他这个样子被众多男人都看到，心里的怒气值又上升了一些。

“你别生气了，我想给你个惊喜。”听着Gellert的语气，Albua无措地扯了扯他的衣摆，委委屈屈的眼神配上那大耳朵就是一只兔子无疑了。

“行，要我不生气。你不是要给我惊喜吗？我想看你主动，作为我的生日礼物。”Gellert绕过Albus坐到床上，非常安逸地靠着垫上软垫的床头，看着Albus。

Albus选择的房间是总统套房，床是圆形的，足足能容纳下四个人。Gellert对他选的床非常满意，大开着双腿，眼神示意Albus自己下面顶起来的小帐篷，然后歪着脑袋等回复。

Albua显然是第一次做这种事情，他为难地低下头，然后又抬起来看向Gellert。好吧，Albus想起来在后台的时候，一群女人围着他传授给他的“知识”，一咬牙爬上床跪坐在Gellert的小腹位置，然后弯下腰拉起对方的手放在后背小背心纽扣的位置，低声说，“穿着难受，你能不能…帮我解开？”

Gellert对他的表现有小小的惊讶，在他的记忆里，他的这个学长是连一个小小触碰都会脸红到能滴血的矜持男孩。而今晚，他很不一样，这让Gellert没来由地兴奋，依言解开了他的扣子。

Albus把背心随手扔下床，又拉着他的手移动到三角裤的位置，再次糯糯地出声，“Ger，我不会脱这个…”Gellert挪开眼，那个三角内裤根本算不上内裤，就是一个布片用绳子系上，Gellert顺手把绳子上的蝴蝶结扯开，那布片自然地掉落下来，露出里面包裹着的半勃性器。

“学长，你真好看。”Gellert恶劣地吹了一声口哨，手掌包裹上那造型好看的性器微微一攥，立刻收回了Albus的一声惊喘和微微羞恼的眼神。

“接下来呢学长？需要我做什么？”Gellert最喜欢他这个表情了，立刻笑着凑上去“好心”询问。Albus脸红地像煮熟的虾米，他自己伸手把头顶上的兔耳朵扯下来丢下去，深吸了一口气主动亲在Gellert的唇角，用娇媚地语气说，“接下来，就该你填满我啦。”

“哦？我应该怎么做？”Gellert必须承认这刺激地太猛了，他的阴茎已经涨地有些发疼。但他必须忍耐着自己，故意装出什么也不懂的样子。

Albus又停下来思考着，然后他像是回忆到什么似的，猛地露出羞耻的表情，然后后退了一些跪在Gellert的小腿上，伸手去拉开他的裤链，然后扯开内裤，巨大的阴茎立刻从里面蹦出来，差一点打在Albus脸上。

Albus的脸已经彻底熟透了，他犹豫了两秒，尝试着张开嘴伸手去舔了舔冒水的前端，Gellert狠狠地倒吸了一口气。该死…Gellert忍地眼圈发红，这个小妖精。Albus却没有意识到自己干了什么，在尝试过后，他尝试着去把整个龟头含进嘴里，头上下摇晃着给对方口交。

“转过来。”Gellert突然直起身把Albus拉起来，动作粗暴地把他转了个身让他屁股对着自己，腿上的黑丝和白皙的皮肤给Gellert造成了巨大的视觉冲击，他的目光最后锁定在中间殷红的小穴上。

Gellert伸手上去按了按，Albus立刻低低地喘了一声，他的穴口是湿润的，而且很轻易地容纳了两根手指进去。“你自己玩过了？”Gellert大力地在他臀上一拍，Albus呜咽一声，“我自己扩张好了…”

“准备的还挺充分。”Gellert用三根手指在甬道里粗暴地进出，Albus嘴里含着他的阴茎，呻吟只能化作呜咽一声声从喉咙里发出来。

Gellert很快送进去了四根手指，高速地抽插着，故意避开他熟悉的敏感点，刺激的Albus剧烈颤栗着，快要含不住他的东西。然后他恶趣味地猛然深入，正中前列腺的软肉上，Albus高亢地哭叫一声，腰杆猛的一弓，射在了Gellert的腿上。

Gellert也没有闲心再玩下去，他猛地坐起来翻下床，把Albus拉起来之后狠狠摁在墙上，阴茎对准了小穴直直捅了进去。Albus猛然仰起头尖叫一声，Gellert在进入之后直接开始了大肆的操干，完全没有给Albus适应的时间。

他刚才被刺激地太过了，根本没办法慢点来。以至于Albus从刚一开始就有被捅坏了的感觉，他带着浓烈哭腔地高亢呻吟着，Gellert几乎是在撕咬他的后颈，猛烈地撞击让Albus几乎难以站稳，他像狂风骤雨里飘零的叶片，剧烈的颤抖之后Gellert猛的深埋进去，Albus尖叫一声射在了墙上，Gellert也间歇地喘着气射了出来。

“怎么样学长，我让你满意吗？”Gellert咬着Albus的耳垂，热气呼在他耳朵里，让Albus原本就疲软的身体此刻完全失去了力气。“嗯…”他红着脸低低地应了一声，然后几乎不可闻地说，“还要…”

“都满足你。”Gellert看着他小媳妇的样子，顿时兽欲大发，把人转了过来整个人抬起来压在墙上任由重力作祟深深顶入。  
Albus无力地攀附在他肩上，红透的眼角渗出泪光，才一轮过去就有些喑哑的嗓音还是接连不断。

Perfect Night。


End file.
